Lyra and Abby
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Lyra is Gretchen's ten year old daughter. Abigail Abby is Isabella's ten year old daughter. Lyra had managed to get herself kicked out of boarding school at the end of last year. Lyra has also been enrolled in the Fireside Girls program two times before, maybe the third time is the charm? Abby is well-behaved and the leader of the Fireside Troop, how will these two get along?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney.  
OCs:**_ _**Abigail Flynn, Lyra Chase, Kyle Chase, Maddie and Kayla Allen, Elise Van Stomm, Karou Rai  
Rated K+**_

**Lyra Chase's POV…  
**My dad had to relocate again. I hate his job and I can tell mom does too. I am sitting in my mom's small car. It is my first day at this new school, I used to go to a boarding school in the upper part of the Tri-State Area but I got kicked out for causing too much trouble. Mom has enrolled me in the Fireside Girls for the third time. Mom keeps saying we just need to find the right enviroment for me, that if I was in a better enviroment I wouldn't lash out as much. Mom has a job with the police deparment and that's the reason we don't move everytime he gets relocated. Dad agrees with Mom about the fact his job moves him too much and that would be bad for my education.  
Who am I you may ask? I am Lyra Chase. I am ten years old. Unfortunately I am fairly small for my age. I have chestnut colored hair and green eyes. I have a large IQ and vocabulary. I do have a bad attitude. My dad is Kyle Chase, a top programmer for a big techonlogical corporation. My Mom is Gretchen Chase, the best Forensic Scientist in the Tri-State Area, maybe even the whole state, but she doesn't say.  
"Lyra please try and not to start fights with the bullies" Mom tells me looking me directly in my eyes.  
"Okay mom I will try but if they start something" I say  
"No, Lyra no buts okay" Mom says, the light glinting off of her glasses, and her deep blue eyes serious, "I do not want to be called to the school on your first day because you have managed to get into a fight"  
"I promise Mom" I tell her  
"I will pick you up after school" Mom states  
"Okay Mom" I say  
"Have a nice day at school" She tells me as I get out of the car.  
"I'll try" I say back.  
Mom cracks a small grin. Then her face gets serious again. She has been working on a case that has been proving difficult for Danville PD. I sure hope they get the person responseible.

**Abigail Flynn's POV…  
**Hey there I am Abigail Flynn. I am ten, and I lead Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231. I haven't found a good person to fill my Second-in-Command slot. I look like my mom but have my dads hair color and personality. My Dad is a well known inventor by the name of Phineas Flynn. My Mom is Isabella Flynn. My mom had said something about when she was a Fireside Girl that she had an awsome Second-in-Command. Mom said that her Second was named Gretchen, and that they were best friends. Mom even described her: she was always slightly shorter than most of the kids their age, but that factor went away when they were 20, Short chestnut colored hair, dark blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Mom also told me that Gretchen had always been the quiet genius type unlike Mr. Rai who was my teacher for this year.  
Mom had just pulled away from the curb when a girl about my age got out of her mom's car. The car looks like an old police crusier. The girl had short chestnut colored hair, like her mom, whom she was talking too. Her mom cracked a grin and then got a serious expression on her face. The girl and her mom said their good-byes and her mom pulled away.  
I was about to introduce myself to the new girl when I heard one of my troop mates call my name. I turned around to see who it was, It was the twins, Maddie and Kayla Allen. Their parents were Katie and Irving Allen.  
"Abigail" Kalya called, "Whose class are you in?"  
They came up to me. I glanced over my shoulder and the girl was gone. I bite back a sigh of irritation.  
"I am in Mr. Rai's class" I answer.  
"Cool so are we" Kayla answers with her usual extra abundance of energy.  
"Did you see that girl who got out of the old police crusier" Maddie inquired.  
_Ah-ha so it was a police crusier _I thought but I said aloud "Yeah I heard her mom call her Lyra"  
"So _that's_ Lyra Chase" Kayla said  
"You know her" I ask confused  
"You know how two years ago dad had us go to that boarding school in the upper Tri-State Area" Maddie inquired  
"Yeah" I anwsered  
"Well the teachers appearently had problems with her" Kayla commented  
"The teachers believed the reason why she lashed out so much is because her dad constantly gets moved around" Maddie added.  
Before I could respond to that tidbit of information the bell rings. We rush inside. We arrive in Mr. Rai's classroom and everyone is just standing around. I slip in next to Lyra. Mr. Rai is arranging us in a set order for some strange reason. Luck for me I wind up at a desk cluster with Lyra, Maddie, Kalya, and another girl in my troop, Elise Van Stomm.  
"Alright we will get introductions done now" Mr. Rai said, with his unmistakeable Indian accent.  
The last person to introduce themselves was Lyra. She spoke with a quiet voice.  
"My name is Lyra Chase" She said then sat back down.  
"Okay then" Mr. Rai said then launched into what we would be learning this year.

**Lyra's POV…  
** is weird. My parents always said not to judge people before I get to know them. I was sitting at a grouping of desks with four other girls. Their names are Abigail Flynn, Maddie Allen, Maddie's twin, Kayla Allen, and a gruff girl name Elise Van Stomm. I wonder if Elise is realted to the K-9 Unit Officer Buford Van Stomm.  
"In two weeks we will be having our 'Career Day' and we love to meet all the parents or gaurdians" Mr. Rai said.  
"Great, just great" I mutter.  
"What is the matter" Abigail asks me.  
"My mom is a Forensic Scientist, and my dad is in Europe overseeing a project for his company" I say.  
"What's a Forensic Scientist" Maddie inquired  
"They work with my dad's division at the Police Department" Elise says.  
"So your dad is a Homicide Detective" I ask.  
"Kinda he is a K-9 Officer with the Division" Elise replies.  
"Officer Van Stomm and his partner Rook" I say.  
"Yeah, how did you know that" Elise responds.  
"My mom works for the Police Department" I reply  
"Oh that's right my dad told me that an old friend of his works in the lab" Elise commented, "Your mom is Gretchen Chase right?"  
"Yes" I answer quietly.  
"My mom and my dad both say that your mom saved their butts in High School by tutoring them in Biology and Chemistry" Elise says a little exictiedly.

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-  
**

**Abigal's POV…  
**I am waiting for class to begin. My mom is sitting next to me and she is very nervous, which isnt very helpful. I wish dad was able to come but he couldn't because of a huge project him and Uncle Ferb are working on. On the plus side Lyra was accepted into our troop. She hasn't arrived yet. She told me that her mom was coming.  
"Hey Abby" Lyra says from behind me.  
"Hey Lyra" I return the greeting, "Where's your mom?"  
"She's out in the hall talking with Officer Van Stomm" Lyra anwsers.  
"Cool, this is my mom" I said pointing at my mom.  
"Hello Mrs. Flynn" Lyra says very politely.  
"Hello Lyra" Mom returns the greeting. I notice an odd expression on my mom's face, almost as if she knows Lyra before ever meeting her. Lucky for Lyra, Elise, and myself we were the ones to arrive at seven am at the school to start the career day. Lyra's mom walks into the room in an animated conversation with Elise's dad. They wrap up their conversation as Mr. Rai walked into the room. Mr. Rai seems terrified of Elise's dad. It was only when Lyra's mom was coming up to the table cluster that my mom jumped out of her chair. My mom hugs Lyra's mom tightly.  
"Isabella….you…are….crushing…..my….ribs…..need…..to….breath…you…..know" Lyra's mom manages to say through my mom bear hug, and I give her kudos for being able to speak, not normally someone is able to talk through.  
"Sorry Gretchen, Its just so good to see you" My mom says after she realses her.  
"It's good to see you too _Chief_" Lyra's mom replies with a wink on the word chief.  
"So Lyra is your daughter" My mom asks.  
"Yes, she is my daughter, bit of a troublemaker though" Lyra's mom replies.  
"Oppsite personality right" My mom says with a light smirk  
"Not really, and you, if I remember correctly, got us in to heaps of trouble when we were their age" Lyra's mom responds with a laugh.  
"It was an accident" My mom said  
"First I had ever gotten detention" Lyra's mom responded, "And certainly the first time for Ging and Jeet"  
"I told you, that wasn't part of the plan" My mom commented  
"As was not getting our wrists broken, but it happened" Lyra's mom replied.  
"You broke your wrist mom" Lyra inquired  
"Yes, Izzy and I both did, and lucky for the both of us, we are both ambidetexious" Lyra's mom answered.  
"And before you ask Abigail, yes it was for a patch" My mom says  
"Oh yes The 'Fall off a roof" patch, not the one we were going for though" Lyra's mom said sarcastically.  
"Who even suggested that patch" My mom inquired  
"An Suburban Troop much like ours was, hmmm, if I remember correctly it was Lakeside City Troop 77829" Lyra's mom said.  
My mom gave her a 'how do you even know that' look. She then shook her head like she already knew the answer. Lyra's mom just shrugged.  
"I keep forgetting you were the only one of us that had the entire Fireside book memorized" My mom commented  
"It pays to know those things" Lyra's mom replied.  
"You used to confuse most of us with complex sentences" Mom states.  
"Hey it doesn't really pay to constantly be showing off your knowledge" Lyra's mom says, "It gets you bullied"  
My mom said something very quietly. I couldn't hear what she said. I haven't earned my lip reading patch yet either. Lyra's mom nods. Lyra's mom then says something in a language that I have never heard before, and to my surprise Mom answered in the same language.****

Lyra's POV….  
Wow Abbys mom knows German. My mom has only taught me a few simple phrases in German but not much. Mom and Mrs. Flynn drop back into English. I can tell they went into a subject that Abby and myself are not supposed to know yet.  
I notice that Mr. Rai and Officer Van Stomm are in a conversation. Rook is just lying at Officer Van Stomm's feet, he must have given Rook the 'down and stay' command.  
"Baljeet dear I don't mean to interrupt but you forgot your briefcase at the house" Mr. Rai's wife, Ginger Rai, says handing him his trademark black briefcase.  
"Thank you Ginger" Mr. Rai replies.  
Mrs. Rai then notices My mom and Mrs. Flynn. She comes over to the table. Both Mom and Mrs. Flynn give her a hug.  
"Gretchen long time no see" Mrs. Rai comments.  
"Hey Didn't I warn you that I would be in Germany for two years after College" Mom responds.  
"Yes you did but said nothing about Dover" Mrs. Rai comments  
"They wanted me to do some trianing in Dover" Mom says lightly.  
"Isnt that where you met Kyle" Mrs. Flynn inquired  
"Yes, and before you say anything about a certain British youth I dated in High School, no he was already engaged to someone at that point. As you two well know we broke up before College" Mom answers.  
"That one was a shocker to everyone including Phineas" Mrs. Flynn said with a nod.  
"I don't know what happened between us, it was like our relationship just crumbled" Mom commented.  
Before Mrs. Flynn or Mrs. Rai could commented the first bell rang and our class mates and their moms or dads or both came into the classroom.

We are almost done with career day. My mom is the last one to go because of the nature of her work.  
"So how many of you watch those crime shows on TV" Mom inquires of my class.  
Almost all the kids raise their hands with the exception of Elise, Abby and I.  
"Can peoples brains really leak out of their skulls" A boy two desk clusters over inquires, he has short brown hair and very dark blue eyes.  
"Yes Charlie they can with enough blunt force trama" Mom replies.  
"Okay I am going to have to put a limit on how gruesome your questions are" Mr. Rai comments from his desk looking a little green.  
"I am going to have to agree with Baljeet, I mean Mr. Rai on this one. Some of the stuff I do is a bit gruesome for ten-year-olds" Mom says.  
"Do you catch the bad guy" Charlie inquires.  
"Mr. Monogram, I will ask you yet again to raise your hand if you wish to speak" Mr. Rai comments.  
Now I remember Charlie Monogram, his dad works somewhere, and his mom is a High School English teacher.  
Anyway mom explianed her job in a way so it wouldn't give my classmates nightmares. After that we thanked all the parents for coming and then we got to go home. Mom and I did our normal after school routine. At eight mom says it is time to get ready for bed. I quickly do as she says. As I cover up with my blankets, mom comes into my room.  
"Mom do you ever get nightmares" I ask her quietly.  
"Why do you ask Lyra" mom inquires in return as she sat on the edge of my bed.  
"I have nightmares about Daddy dying in a plane crash" I say.  
"I miss him too and in answer to your question Lyra yes I used to get nightmares really bad" mom said  
"How bad were they" I inquired as this was never something my mom had shared before  
"My mother, your grandmother, gave my nightmares a ranking system, Level 1 were the standard nightmares, Level 2 were worse, with a little bit of tossing and turning, Level 3 were the worst, trashing about and sometimes screaming in my sleep" Mom answered, in the dim light she looked the same way I do when I look in the mirror.  
"Did anyone outside of grandma, grandpa, my aunts and uncles know" I ask  
"Yes only two other people Lyra" Mom replies standing up now.  
"Who" I ask.  
"You met both of them Lyra" Mom comments with a smile  
"I did" I say in wonder  
"Yes, one was my best friend and your friends mom, Isabella Flynn, and the other is Adyson Van Stomm, although that wasn't their names when they found out" Mom says  
"What were their last names" I inquired stifiling a yawn  
"I see what Kyle meant about you really are the spitting image of me well except the color of your eyes. Anyway that's not the point, Isabella's last name was Garcia-Shapiro and Adyson's last name was Sweetwater" Mom said with a soft chuckle.  
"Mom Abby wants me to be her Second-in-Command of the troop, what do I do" I ask my mom stifiling another yawn.  
"Do what your heart tells you to" Mom replies  
"So you are trusting me to make the right choice" I inquired  
"Yes," Mom answered simply "You know your grandmother told me the same thing when Isabella told me that she wanted me as her Second"  
"Aunt Sam said you had trouble adapting to being the Second-in-Command" I say.  
"Well Sammy was right" Mom replied, calling her older sister by her nickname.  
"What did you do" I ask curious  
"I just tried my best and eventually after a couple of weeks I got used to the position" Mom replies.  
Mom sat on the edge of my bed until I fell asleep. She tucked me in a softly spoke a few words in German.

**Abigails POV….  
**It is eight at night. My mom has told me to get ready for bed. I am in my bed. My mom comes into my room. Dad had to leave earlier today for a work realted issue.  
"Hey mom" I say.  
"Yes Abby" Mom asks  
"I want to make Lyra my Second" I comment quietly  
"Really" Mom inquired, not sounding surprised at all.  
"Yeah, dispite the bad reputation she has she's is quite organized" I say  
"Just like her mother" Mom says with a chuckle  
"Lyra's mom was organized" I ask  
"She was one of the most organized of our troop" Mom replies, "She made the school library look like a disorganized mess"  
"Wow" I say.  
"Yup" Mom replied  
"So what do I do if Lyra says no" I inquire  
"Just give her some time and if you still want her as your Second after she said no the first time, just wait for a little bit and then ask her again" Mom answers.  
"Wanna know something mom" I say  
"What is it Abby" Mom says with a smile.  
"Lyra fixed the website for our troop in less than five mintues" I comment  
"I thought Karou fixed it" Mom says with a slight frown.  
Karou Rai is a member of my troop. She is also Mr. Rai's daughter but she looks exactly like her mother.  
"She tried to fix it but Lyra got it so we could log in using the computers at the lodge" I say.  
"Like I said just like her mother" Mom says with a chuckle.  
I slowly fall asleep as mom starts singing a soft song in Spanish. Mom as usaul tucks me in. Just before I fall fully asleep mom says in Spanish "I love you very much my girl_"_

**A/N: Okay then what do y'all think? No Flames okay?**


End file.
